Something Simply Beautiful
by Lucifer the Shade-Stalker
Summary: A rewritten and, hopefully better, version of 'Something Special' Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead. Sadly**

**A/N: Please, be gentle and point out any and all errors. I am going to continue. The other story was a trial run, to see how a story like this wold be something you guys would read. I guess it was preety good, cause you guys wanted me to continue. So, here it is; Rewritten:**

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis glanced around slowly, listening for the smallest trace of any infected. They didn't find any. Bill motioned them forward, and Zoey, off to Bill's left, tripped over something. They flashed their light's over to her, and froze instantly.

Her eyes darted to what she had tripped over, to what sat behind her. A Witch gazed back with melancholy red eyes.

"Witch..." Zoey whispered, expecting to die. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for death, but only heard a sliding sound and gasps of surprised awe from the boys. Then she felt an icy hand on her cheek, but didn't flinch strangely.

Zoey peeked open her eyes, and they widened. In front of her, the Witch sat on her knees, leaned forward, hand on her cheek. 'Wait... Hand?' Quickly, Zoey's hand flew to the one on her face, feeling the clawless hand on her cheek.

"W-what?" She breathed, and the Witch sadly showed her other hand, which was normal. A sliding sound, then claws burst from the tips over her small, slender finger. She stared at the petite Witch, awed. The Witch's claws disappeared, and she turned to crawl away.

"W-wait!" Zoey cried out, quickly following after her, as did the others. The Witch looked up, obviously surprised, but something flickered in her eyes. Hope, then an unknown emotion as she gazed at Zoey. The brunette smiled at the small girl, and the Witch smiled back shyly.

"You're not like them... You're different. You're a survivor. Like us. Like me." She said quietly, before the Witch jumped at her, hugging her around her waist. Zoey stared at the Witch, taking in her appearance.

Snow white locks, matted and in dire need of a good brushing. A tattered midriff and dirty panties wrapped around her smooth, flawless white skin. Slightly pointed teeth and huge red eyes looking up at her with hope and... Something else. A small, heart-shaped face with a dark blush coloring her cheeks as she hugged Zoey tightly. Zoey hugged her back. Francis looked disgusted and Louis grimaced from her left side. Bill, let out a groan, but his grizzled old face remained blank at the sight.

"C'mon Zoey. Kill it before it gets violent." Francis growled, holding his shotgun at the ready, as did Louis with his gun. Zoey looked at him wide-eyed.

"B-but... Why?" She asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, and failing.

"Why not? It's a Witch not a... Survivor." Louis said, eyes slits. He cocked his AK-47, Bill leaned against a wall, his Remington slung over his shoulder as Francis aimed his AA-12.

"C'mon Bill! Lets kill the damn thing. Zoey, get away from it. Now." Francis growled, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I'm not shooting another survivor Francis. She's just a kid, too...' The veterans gravelly voice sounded, firm and unmoving. Zoey's body shifted, leaning over the witch and shielding her from any gun fire. Bill smiled slightly, and moved in front of them as well.

"See? Zoey trusts her, and I trust Zoey. Zoey has never given us reason not to. Why would she give us one now?" Bill asked, tone unwavering and filled with resolve and years of experience.

"Bill _is _right Francis. Maybe we shou-" Louis was cut off.

"NO! It's a freaking _witch _not a human being. It doesn't _feel. _Itss not _intelligent. Its an animal that needs to be slaughtered._" Francis ground out.

"Then why Francis, is she crying?..." Zoey asked lowly, her voice laced with anger. Sure enough, after everyone got quiet, sniffles and hiccups could be heard coming from the witch. Francis eyes widened.

"Those don't sound like witch tears.. they sound like tears of-" Francis was cut off by Zoey.

"Sadness? Hurt? Anger? Frustration? The thing is Francis-" Zoey was cut off.

"That I _can _feel..." The witch whimpered lowly, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"She... spoke." Louis whispered. Zoey smiled softly, Bill smirked, Francis jaw hit the floor as he sputtered.

"Infected don't speak..." Francis began.

"Which means..." Zoey supplied.

"That she _is _a survivor. Like us." francis said quietly. "Please, I'm sorry for how I acte-"

"Don't worry about it Francis. its okay.' the soft spoken girl murmured, arms wrapped around Zoey, her protector.

"So, you got a name kid?" Bill asked. The witch shoke her head. "Well, we'll think of one for you."

* * *

_One and a half days layter..._

"What do you think of Alec?" Francis asked, looking at the witch. He didn't fully trust her, but after nearly two days of knowing her, she was growing on him. She scrunched up her nose and shoke her head.

"Francis," Bill called, "thats a boys name." Zoey laughed and Louis chuckled and the witch giggled. Francis pouted and grumbled something about hating names.

"How about Willow Freeman?" Zoey asked as they contiuned down the street. The witch smiled softly and nodded. She really liked Zoey. She knew that she had imprinted, but she didn't know how she knew. She had lost her memory. When she had imprinted, it was like it was Zoey keeping her on earth, and not gravity. It was like... love at first sight. Good thing the small girl could keep a secret.

A little while later, they were camped out in a mall, a JC Penny to be exact. Zoey and Willow had set out to find some clothes, and had found a Hot Topic. Willow found some black converse, black gym shorts, a white tank top, and a blach hoodie. Slipping the hood on, her matted hair covered her right eye. Zoey smiled and looked for a hair brush and told Willow to take off the hood and sit in a chair.

Willow did as she was told and soon felt Zoey running something through her snowy hair.

"What are you doing Zoe?" Willow asked, using her nickname.

"Brushing your hair. It may hurt a bit." Zoey said, focused on the small girl in front of her. Willow purred as her hair was brushed and unmatted. It didn't hurt much, as Zoey was being very gentle.

About twenty minutes later, Willow's hair had a shiny look to it and was as soft a the down on a baby chick. Zoey smiled at her handy work.

"You look gorgeous." Zoey whispered, and Willow blushed. Zoey shoke her head and looked away. "We should get back to the others." She said, sounding distracted. Willow nodded sadly, and followed Zoey.

Zoey was very... confused. _Why did she blush when I complimined her? This is weird... I really like her, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Too late to take it back now... _Zoey thought, looking back at the witch, who also looked sad. _I can't help but wonder..._

_What if she likes me too?_

**A/N: What did you guys think? Its a little shorter, but I hope its better. Reveiw's are what fuel my desire to write better and longer chapters!**


End file.
